


Romance a cinco andares

by DrYewll



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Romance, episodio relacionado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrYewll/pseuds/DrYewll
Summary: Ele era lindo, calado, misterioso e sexy...e ele a queria.O que poderia dar errado?O motivo pelo qual Silvia Tyle desistiu de namorar soldados.episodio relacionado 01X07 "Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad"





	Romance a cinco andares

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens de Star Trek Disacovery não me pertencem

Estava frio, mas isso era esperado, afinal ela estava a cinco andares se equilibrando no beiral do lado de fora de um apartamento de um prédio histórico nos arredores de São Francisco. Tudo para evitar um desastre diplomático.   
A pouca roupa não ajudava em nada para protegê-la do frio e na sua mente apenas uma frase se repetia:   
— Não olhe para baixo, Tilly, não olhe pra baixo...  
Mas num vislumbre da rua embaixo, vendo as pessoas passeando pela calçada, a ruiva mudou a frase mentalmente.  
—Não olhem pra cima, não olhem pra cima…  
A camisola não ajudava e ela ainda estava sem calcinha, num ato desesperado o “valente soldado “ com quem ela iria passar um noite romântica, a colocou para fora de seu quarto com suas roupas, que na pressa, ela não conseguiu segurar e a maior parte estava agora esṕalhadas pela calçada.  
— Podem procurar, não tem nenhuma mulher aqui!!! — gritava o valente guerreiro para aqueles homens que remexiam suas coisas.  
— Desculpe meu príncipe mas temos que nos assegurar de sua pureza, afinal vossa alteza é prometido a herdeira do trono.   
—O Desgraçado é noivo! Cafajeste   
A noite não estava indo do jeito que ela esperava.Pelos seus cálculos ela estaria pelo menos no segundo orgasmo!  
Moreno alto forte, com os músculos definidos, sério, um pouco mais velho, afinal ele estava se formando enquanto ela era uma novata.   
Ela tinha o hábito de estudar numa das mesas da lanchonete que ficava do lado de fora do ginásio, ver aqueles corpos torneados entrando e saindo das aulas de artes marciais, boxe, e outros esportes sempre a inspiraram.  
Enquanto os alunos riam e se divertiam, uns com os outros, ele era sempre sério como um vulcano, mas ele não era um vulcano. Tilly, podia sentir a paixão nos olhos dele, as poucas vezes que eles trocaram olhares.  
Ele era um aluno exemplar, sempre interessado nos estudos sua especialização era a área de segurança, e ele ganhou duas medalhas, Muay Thai individual e por equipe, ele era magnífico, não que ela se importasse, dizia pra si, mas estava sempre que podia prestigiando as lutas.  
Às vezes ela sentia seu olhar, mas ele sempre desviava e se fazia de desinteressado.   
Tilly, nem se preocupou mais com isso, até o dia da festa de despedida.

Batida eletronica, muita cerveja, e um monte de gente bonita dançando. Ela estava com suas amigas quando sentiu algo, uma atração, ela olhou para trás era ele, seu olhar sério a arrepiou, ele chegou perto e fez um sinal para porta. Ela o seguiu, quando chegaram na parte de fora da festa, ele se aproximou ainda mais.  
— Eu te vi, em todas as minhas lutas, você está lá, por que?  
Ele tinha a voz grossa e suave, mas havia uma pitada de ameaça que estavam deixando a ruiva com as pernas bambas.  
— Acho que, bem, não é bem o que você pensa…  
Ela balbuciava sem sentido, ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela, ela se viu encostada contra a parede, e ele sempre a olhando com aqueles olhos intensos negros como a noite. Ela engoliu seco e ficou usando o copo de cerveja que estava bebendo como escudo entre eles, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, aqueles olhos, aquela boca, ela umedeceu os lábios, e olhou para baixo, ele pegou o copo e o jogou no jardim, a pressionou contra a parede num beijo apaixonado, quando ela pensava que ia desmaiar por falta de ar e algo mais, ele se afastou a deixando arfando, ele entregou um bilhete,   
E aqui estava ela...nada como um homem misterioso para deixá-la bamba das pernas, e fazer seu cérebro parar de funcionar.  
Todo misterioso e poderoso e chorando que nem um bebê para a “polícia da moral e dos bons costumes”  
Definitivamente não tenho sorte com soldados.- pensou.  
Ela continuou pelo beiral até chegar no próximo quarto, a janela estava semi aberta, e de dentro do quarto ela podia ouvir o som de um violino, que estava sendo muito nem tocado, sem opções ela entrou pela janela esperando não ser phaseada pelos alunos moradores daquele quarto.

Mas ela nem precisava se importar menos, o morador nem a percebeu, quando chegou a fonte do som ela ficou hipnotizada, uma linda mulher de pele bronzeada e cabelos negros, com a calça e a regata do uniforme da academia, tocava o violino numa entrega sensual, boca entreaberta, olhos cerrados… o corpo balançava discretamente de acordo com a melodia,

Se ela não tinha sorte com soldados, quem sabe não deveria tentar os músicos?

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado!


End file.
